JAG Ipod shuffle
by Creek-IB-08
Summary: OK, so I have abit of writer's block on te stories I'm working on, so I thought I'd give some of the Ipod challenge things a go. This is my first attempt so please be kind. Oh, and yes I am aware that I have very diverse interests in music.


_I doubt I need to say it, but i do not own the show or songs referanced in these drabbles._

_**Show: JAG**_

**Burn – Jo Dee Messina – 4:40**

Mac didn't care what Harm did to make a living. He could be a flyboy, although it really was a demotion at this point. He could be a JAG lawyer. He could resign his commission and do something, anything, in civilian life. As long as he finally admitted that he was in love with her, that there was something between them that was fated, he could do anything. She had spent far too much of her time doing everything short of begging him to tell her how he felt for her. She was madly in love with him, and though he had never said it, she knew the reverse was true. But as she had once told him, no woman wants to be a mind reader. She needed to hear it just once. Just once she needed him to say the words in the right context and circumstances. I love you. Three simple words.

**What It Ain't – Josh Turner – 3:27**

Harmon Rabb Jr. was no stranger to relationships. He had even had some fairly serious ones. Jordan sprang to mind. She was nice and kind and seemingly perfect. But she couldn't understand his need to fly. When he had returned to active flight duty, she had left him telling him she didn't want to date a pilot. Then there was Annie, but she didn't want another pilot husband that could be killed either. Then there was Renee. They were good together for a while, but he was never really in love with her and she knew it. So after her father's death, she had gotten engaged to an old boyfriend. He had never had a real lasting love. Well, except for Mac.

**Working for the Weekend – Loverboy – 3:43**

Half an hour before people started to leave Friday night, the Admiral called a meeting in his office. Harm, Mac, Bud, and Stergis waited impatiently outside the door. At the sharp "Enter" that sounded form the other side, everyone filled in single file and came to stand at attention in front of the large desk. They could all tell from his face that whatever this was, they weren't going to like it. "At ease" AJ instructed a moment later. "I hope no one has any plans for this weekend. I just got a call from the SecNav and it appears that you will all have to work this weekend."

**So Much for Pretending – Brian White – 2:34**

He really should have know better. If he really thought about it, he guessed he had. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had always known that Sarah Mackenzie was never going to be his happy ending. She was beautiful and kind, and smart and funny, and he had pursued her with all the charm he had. But her heart had never been his for the taking. He had been kidding himself that she could ever love him more than she loved Harm. Sure, she had agreed to marry him, but Harm would always come first to her. "So much for pretending" Mic thought as he walked out the door.

**Big Shot – Billy Joel – 2:56**

She had once been told that that song by Billy Joel fit her well. she was a 'big shot' in her own eyes. She guessed that was why no one seemed to like her, not that she cared. Lauren Singer was going to be the first female JAG, it didn't matter who liked or disliked her. She would do whatever it took to get to the top. She didn't mind stepping on a few toes or making a few enemies. She was an ambitious woman, and if others couldn't handle that, so be it. She had never had a terribly friendly personality anyway. She had never really had friends, and she didn't fit in, but that didn't matter either. She was going to make history and that was all that mattered.

**Come Sail Away – Styx – 6:05**

It surprised him that come time to leave, he had mixed emotions. On the one hand, he didn't really want to leave. He enjoyed being a lawyer and he was good at it. There was also the thought of leaving Jordan and Mac. But on the other hand, there was the freedom of being a fighter pilot again, of soaring the skies. So, he went ahead with his head held high. He would be the best of the best again. Now he had nothing to hold him back. No night-blindness or the ghost of his father to haunt him or destroy his career. He didn't have to try and live up to the great Harmon Rabb's reputation. He was free to be his own man and had matured enough in his time away from carriers and flying to be a smarter, better pilot. This was his first dream and he would be damned if he didn't give it another shot. Nothing could compare to the feeling of flying an F-14.

**When Boy Meets Girl – Terri Clark – 3:02**

Standing at the alter with his brother, waiting for the bride to appear, Bud couldn't help but think back over all the changes Mikey had gone through. He had gone from a troubled boy, thanks in big part to Big Bud. To a shy teen. Then he had decided to finally stand up to their dad and join the navy. The changes he underwent when he enlisted were astonishing. He became an independent man and Bud couldn't have been prouder. Then, he had gone to Annapolis and again, Bud was as proud as could be. The best changes, however, had come when he had met the woman who would be his wife in a matter of moments. The smile on Bud's face was beaming.

**16 Tons – Bar J Wranglers – 3:00**

Some days Tinner felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He knew that the Admiral appreciated what he did, but few other people did. He kept the office running really. Everything that the Admiral had to deal with – paperwork, meetings, appointments, phone calls, etc. – went through him. Truthfully, he did most of the paperwork himself. And some days he felt like he would drown under the stacks of paperwork that crossed his desk. Still, he made the best of it and learned what he could from people like Commander Rabb and Colonial McKenzie, so one day he could be a JAG lawyer like them.

**Spent – Trick Pony – 2:42**

Most days Harriet loved her life. She had an amazing husband who she loved with all of her heart. She had a great son who brought her plenty of joy. But, there were other days, especially after she bought the new house and then Bud stepped on the landmine that her life was far from easy. She had grown up with everything she could possibly want. But there were times now that money was stretched very thin. At first, it had been a shock to her system, but she was used to it now, and she wouldn't trade what she had now for all the money in the world.

**Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler – 6:59**

Mac sat in her dark apartment and listened to the haunting music fill the space. Whenever she got particularly lonely or fed up waiting for a certain someone, she would play the song over and over – it was almost therapeutic. The lyrics spoke volumes about their unspoken relationship. It was almost as if it was written for them. She was in love with him, had been for a very, very long time. But he was too blind or scared or something to notice and he never really made his move. Sure they had come close a few times. They had shared a couple kisses and heartfelt conversations, but that was as far as it ever got. The timing was never right. Whenever one was in a place to pursue what they had, the other was in a relationship or chasing his father's ghost or chasing his flying carrier, or running from her feelings. What they had was never clarified, never defined. It was like a shadow that loomed over all of their relationships with other people and their interactions with each other. But he was her perfect match. He was the only one who knew everything about her and her past and was there anyways. He was still her rock. He was the one she ran too when life got too tough. As the final chords died away, there was a knock at the door. Getting up and slowly opening the door, she was surprised by who was on the other side. "Harm!"

**Something About You – Level 42 – 3:42**

There had always been something about Mac. At first it was simply that she resembled Diane so closely that they could have been twins. Then it was the chip on her shoulder that, strangely, drew him to her despite himself. As time moved on and they got to know each other though, there was something else. Some unidentifiable quality or substance that hooked him. There was no way that he could ever survive if she were to be somehow removed from his life. When he was lost in the middle of a stormy ocean, he felt her with him and he held on despite the odds. When he was practically dead, he felt her there with him even though she was hundreds of miles away. And tonight, there was something that made him just have to kiss her.

**Same Ol' Same Ol' (remix)– PYT – 3:14**

Mac slammed the door in his face. God that felt good. That man was so infuriating. He had had his chance, many times. There were so many times he could have just said the word and she would have gone willingly into his arms, but something always held him back. Then, when she would give up on him, yet again, and try to move on he would do the same thing. First he would get mad at her for having another man in her life. Then he would get sulky and not talk to her. Then he would make comments suggesting that he was ready for her. And, when she broke up with her newest boyfriend, he would move back into his shell, retreat from her, again.


End file.
